Mew Mew Generations
by glamprincess642
Summary: It's been 10 years and the mews have all gone their separate ways. Now, after such a long time, another enemy threatens Earth and the lives of innocent people. Ryo, Keiichiro and there new apprentice Fumio are forced to make a new mew project- mew mew generations! They infuse new mews and train them to protect the Earth. Will they be able to save the world again?
1. Cherry Blossoms

_**This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew fanfic so I hope you enjoy reading it and post nice comments. I had lots of fun making all of the characters for this fanfic and I spent allot of time perfecting the fanfic chapter plan. This whole storyline is totally original and so are the characters. I may need an OC in the near future so keep your eyes peeled for a OC request you guys:)**_

chapter one: Cherry Blossoms

_Prologue:_

_Thirteen year old Misaki Iyumi smiled as she slowly walked among the flower beds of the churchyard. Headstones lay in every crack amongst the poppies, and the wind made an eerie whistle. Every step she took she felt more and more uneasy. But it didn't bother her anymore, not since she visits every week. _

_She was only 9 when her mother died in a car accident. She was on her way to see her friend, Nakshiko, when some drunken loudmouths decided to speed down a narrow, country road. Her mother was coming the other way, before she knew it the airbag was slammed into her delicate face and her belt tightened round her body. Luckily Misaki wasn't in the car at the time, but ever since that accident her father was never the same._

_Misaki wondered over to her mothers headstone, "I've missed you mom" Misaki whispered, coming back to reality after reminicising the event of her mothers death. She shivered as the moonlight lit up her hair, " Its been awhile hasn't it?"_

_Tears streamed down her face like little crystals. Her eyes shimmered. _

_" Dads doing just fine. Hospital are treating him well. I'm sure he'll be better soon. But...its just not the same without you mom, everything just so much harder!"_

_She dropped down to her knees...And there she sat, under the brightly lit moon..._

Misaki was souring through the sky as an angel, clouds bobbing up and down all around her body. She felt nice and refreshed to be free of the world. A shadow appeared between two of the biggest most fluffy clouds. It took the shape of a boy, and it was rapidly moving closer and closer. He looked like an angel. He was covered in a black smoke which suddenly took the shape of a...school uniform?

The boy moved closer and closer until her stopped dead in front of her. He parted his lips and said..."BRING BRING!" Misaki shot upright. "urg! just a dream I guess. But that guy was pretty cute"

She made a grab for her alarm clock and threw it on the floor "stupid alarm clock just when it was getting to the good part!"

It made some half-hearted small chiming sounds before it totally zonked out,

"Hah! serves you right for waking me up!"

She jumped out of bed and swung away her covers, leaving a heap of sheets behind her. She headed for the wardrobe and pulled out her brand new school uniform from of the coat hangers. She was quite proud of it actually because it made her look like a super model, or so she thought. She shook off her tellytubbies pyjamas and slipped on her school uniform.

As far as uniforms go, it was quite nice. She had a red pleated miniskirt, a red floppy tie, three quarter length blouse and a grey blazer which they only had to wear during lessons.

As for her facial appearance she herself was beautiful. She had big blue eyes with the occasional hints of hazel, tanned skin and a perfectly straight nose.

Her hair wasn't straight nor curly it was just in the middle, and as for the colour it itself was brown but with a red tint in it, she always wore her fringe clipped to the side with a brown clip her mother had given her before she died. Yet, even though she was beautiful, she couldn't see it herself.

"this'll have to do" she sighed, staring at her gleaming face in the mirror.

She stomped down the stairs, put on her pumps and swiftly ran out of the front door. "I hope today will be better than last year", up until today Misaki had been on summer break. She used this opportunity to help her father through his illness. She wasn't sure what his illness was, all she knew was that the doctors were keeping something from her.

As she reached the metal school gates for the first time in six weeks she noticed that a small gathering was taking place on the east corner of the entrance fields.

Obviously curious, Misaki took a moment to swipe her ID card and hoister her bag over the turn styles and walk straight to the place where her classmates had gathered.

"What's going on?" she asked, raising her voice above the racket of the crowd.

Either everyone didn't hear her or they were for some reason totally blanking her._ fine then,_ she though to herself, pushing her way to the front of the crowd, ignoring the moans and dirty looks she got from other people before they turned round and realized who she was. The most popular and beautiful girl in 8th grade, everyone admired her, no one would ever mess with her. Instead they smiled at her like mad dogs and cleared a pathway for her.

She heard faint grunting sound coming from within the crowd, was it a fight of some sort? She soon answered that question.

She could make out the figure of Arashi, the school bully. He was tormenting and constantly teasing the class nerd Daiki. Daiki was completely weird and gets an A+ at almost every subject. He's just about useless at any physical activities and has almost no social skills. _I do feel a bit sorry for him_, she thought.

Arashi ducked in for a punch at Daiki, he landed flat on his bottom, cautiously waiting for the next punch, _why is it always me who gets picked on, always me who gets a miserable time from other 'popular' students_, he thought.

Before she knew what was happening she had stepped out into the fighting grounds. Everyone was staring at her, including Arashi. He loved Misaki madly, he would do anything for her, even if it meant risking his life.

She stood there, in the middle of the two. Arashi stared at her intently, begging her to go. Daiki was still on his bum with his eyes winced shut. She slowly tensed her arms and moved them up, palms facing towards the two,

"Arashi…stop" she said, intently staring into his eyes,  
"No" Arashi said strongly, he obviously wasn't going to stop no matter what Misaki did.

With all reasonable attitude thrown out the window, she grabbed Daiki's left arm and pulled him upright. They then bolted for their homeroom classroom, gasping for breath.

"T…thanks…Mi…Misaki" he spluttered, slowly smiling at her. "It's okay. Now go clean yourself up, you look like a mess after what Arashi did to you. I can't believe him sometimes"

He quickly sped out of the room and within a matter of minutes was back again, "you didn't run into Arashi or any of his mates did you?" she asked, holding her breath, "No", There was a long, awkward silence. Daiki nervously looked around the room. He traced the lines of the floral wallpaper over and over before Misaki broke the silence,

"I bet every ones talking about what happened…" She looked straight into his green eyes for the first time, " You shouldn't let them hurt you like that Daiki" he held her gaze for a moment longer, wavering on what to say. He'd never talked to girls before, let alone have them save you from getting beat up. He thought they were annoying, always talking about boys and nails and always getting low grades.

But when he looked at Misaki, he saw something different. He'd always admired her confidence from afar. But was always afraid of talking to her, in case she ignored him like every other student at Atto high.

"But what can I do? Tell on them? Trust me, I've already tried that and nobody did anything" Misaki had no idea either, "just stay away from them 'cus I cant go round saving you all the time." Daiki nodded grimly, turning away to face the long, rounded window behind him.

"You know…your not that bad…Daiki" before he could say anything, she had walked out of the room with her arms crossed against her chest. Daiki blushed. He'd never felt this way about a girl before, not even to his sister and he loved her dearly.

Misaki walked steadily down the hall. She felt good for helping the poor boy out. When she next saw Arashi she would tell him what she thinks, and it wont be pretty. Although knowing him he'd probably just joke around with her and reassure her it was only for a tease. She sighed deeply and continued heading for the fields, where she knew she'd find Arashi in the middle of a crowd of students all asking him questions like he were a celebrity.

She was surprised to find him sitting alone next to a cherry blossom tree. _He looks quite cute, until he opens his mouth_,she thought to herself. He saw her heading toward him and took his phone out, pretending he never saw her coming, yet Misaki knew he had seen her.

"Why did you do that Arashi?" she asked him dully,he shrugged and stared at her,

"Why did you get in my way?" she moved closer to him and sat down on the grass, pulling out all of the daisys and flinging them above her head,

"I couldn't let you hurt him. He's not bad, you know, just a bit of a nerd"

"a bit is an understatment"he furrowed his eye brows and looked up to the blossoms. By now the tree should be bare with golden leaves, but right now it was still fully blossomed, "wadda you care anyway Misaki? Never thought you liked nerds"

"I don't" she shrugged calmly,

"Then why-"

"Because I was bullied like him once. I was pushed and teased and I don't want him to go through the same thing as I did" she said cutting him off.

"I never knew…" a look of worry crossed his face, he thought she'd been popular since before Elementary school. She could see he was generally sorry even if he didn't say it. She stood up and walked away, hair brushing in the wind, a slow tear trickled its way down her cheek and onto her neck. She wiped it away quickly, not wanting anyone to see.

The school day after that passed in a blur, the teachers told the students they will have a test in two days and said to them to study hard because it will count as half their final grade. The class moaned and groaned at this news but Misaki just sat their watching the cherry blossoms blow slowly off the tree and remembered what had happened earlier on the field. Daiki followed her round the school like a sheep. Her and her friends got seriously annoyed with Daiki and told him to get lost. After that incident he didn't bother them again but kept Misaki in the corner of his eye.

The school bell rang and everybody filed out of the classrooms and stampeded to the lockers. Misaki's locker stood in-between the boy and the girls section. She loved it there. She could use it as a lookout for cute boys and also as a social place for her popular gang to meet up.

She grabbed her bag and walked off, totally blowing off her meeting with her A-lister gang members. She had to much to think about.

_**I hope you liked this chapter and continue to read on when the next chapter comes out. In the next chapter the action finally begins! Misaki turns into a Mew Mew! Be sure to check it out and feel free to comment, all comments are lovely, even ones that criticize it!**_


	2. A Mew Is Born

_**In this chapter the action finally begins! Misaki turns into a mew and notices a strange mark on her body… Dun, dun, duhhn! I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it :P**_

Chapter Two: A Mew Is Born

She decided to walk through Central Park because it was quite and peaceful. She knew she'd get a earful from her gang tomorrow but she couldn't't care less. She passed a field of cherry blossoms, the blossoms were falling off the tree at a faster rate than earlier.

The breeze picked up and all of the cherry blossoms on the concrete made a beautiful peach whirlwind around her. She stopped as a petal landed on her head. She took it into her hands, careful not to tear it. The wind subsided and the birds stopped tweeting.

Footsteps sounded behind her. She let the petal go and turned around quickly. It seemed like there was no body there, but then again nothings ever as it seem.

"Hello?" she shouted. Nobody answered her call. She turned back around and headed for Central Parks fountain. She heard the footsteps again but told herself that she must be imagining it._ No one else but me is at fountain, so it couldn't't be somebody following me could it? _She dismissed that idea the moment it came into her head, it was too creepy. She didn't want to think of somebody following her… It could be a murderer or something.

She took out her blackberry and checked the time, 4:25. "phew", she whispered, "It isn't even murderer O'clock yet." She wiped her phone of dirt and put it back in her bag. Her bag was unusually light today. She started to panic "what if those footsteps belong to a man…and what if he had stolen everything from my bag!" She immediately grabbed her bag and checked its contents. Phone, check. school books, check. money, check. ID card, check. Random piece of old chewing gum, check. She laughed at herself for being so stupid, everything was there.

She chucked the chewing gum into the fountain and continued walking home.

But something stopped her. It felt like her legs were tied together. She looked down at her feet. Nothing. Her head was buzzing and she felt dizzy.

"why can't I move!" A terrible shooting pain shook through her body and her eyes fuzzed over with tears. They dripped down her face and splashed to the floor.

The pain stopped as suddenly as it came. She dropped to her knees and sighed heavily. Part of her wanted to get up and run away yet another part of her wanted to see what had happened.

"Don't cry my dear mew" A voice boomed from the darkness of the trees beside her.

"Whose there?" She cried out, tears streaming down her face as fast as bullets. She had no idea what was happening.

A tear slided down her face, before she could wipe it away somebody had already done it for her. Her eyes met with his. They were purple. Was he wearing contacts? They looked real enough. His hair was also a shade of purple and it was held in a long hair bobble down the right side of his head. He had a red circle in the middle of his forehead. She looked down and noticed he was wearing brown cut offs and a black crop top showing his belly button, which was hooked with a spike.

She blushed. He had seen her crying! She budged back from him, hand held over her mouth with eyes still wet with tears.

" Hahaha" His laugh boomed from around the park. _If anyone from my school saw me like this it would be so embarrassing! I'd have a hard time explaining this one!_

She gasped as he pulled out a long diamond encrusted blade, she backed away even further, hand covering her face as a defensive position. He moved closer and closer. She couldn't move she was in to much shock. She braced herself for the worst.

" I've finally found you…" He had a crooked smile drawn across his face. "It would be easier if I exterminated you now instead of waiting for you too find the others"

"Ex… Exterminate?" by now she was grasping for breath, " Its alright ill wake up in my bed any second now… ill wake up and ill go through the day again…I must wake up… Wake up now-"

"This isn't a bad dream mew mew, its completely real!"

She shook her head from side to side, not believing what was happening. She thought she'd have a long happy life with 3 kids and a lovely husband, but she knew that would never be happening now, not after this. She remembered what he had called her. A mew mew? What was that? Was it some sort of music, or maybe a cat…

"W…Why do you keep calling me mew mew?

" You really don't know?" he smirked at me, he obviously found her genuine question funny in some way, " Well I guess you might never find out!"

He swung his blade at her causing her to shriek loudly…

She had expected it to hurt. She had expected a blinding pain shooting through her body. She had expected to see a bright light like what everybody says about when their about to die. She expected her life to go flashing in front of her eyes and every little memory cruising inside her brain. Yet none of that actually happened. Instead she felt gushes of strong wind brushing all over her and it felt good, like she was flying. She daren't open her eyes. She was scared they might get hurt because of the strong wind.

The gushing came to a stop and a loud shout ringed through her ears. _I guess I can still hear then_, she thought to herself. She didn't recognise the voice calling to her. Strange, she though that it was just her and that thing in Central Park. She allowed herself to open her eyes but only for a second. A man was hovering over her considering on either nudging her or doing CPR. He dismissed that thought. He didn't want to give a random girl the kiss of life unless he needed to.

She sat up immediately. Remembering what had happened and going into a state of shock again. Why was she still alive? Had this man saved her? What was she doing here anyway?

"Are you alive or what?" the man asked. He looked at least twenty three. He had slightly curly blonde hair and wore a black t-shirt that joined onto what looked like black arm bands on each upper arm. So as not to see his bare chest underneath his black T-shirt he wore a red vest top. White trousers covered his legs and he had on a pair black converse. He had on a name crest which read 'Ryou' maybe that was his name?

He had some sort of pendant clutched in his hand. It was shining brightly, obviously reacting with something.

"Take this" the man said, passing her the glowing pendant. She stared at it for a long while before finally taking it into her hands.

A burning sensation tingled through her body and her hands started shaking rapidly. The pendant dropped to the ground and the man picked it up carefully and placed it onto her legs. She could make out a type of cat running towards her, teeth bared and hair raised. Her eyes welled up with tears again, not knowing what was happening. This time her whole body shook. The cat had long pointed ears and a brown tail with a black tip. As it got closer she realised she was the only one who could see it. Maybe she was going mental or maybe it was some sort of sign. It had eyes that burned straight through her… Its eyes were exactly like hers. Its like it was a replica of Misaki but in cat form.

She cried out as I drew ever nearer. The man reassured her it was alright, that it wont hurt her. It dawned on her that he could see it too. They were both staring right at it, but the cat kept its eyes locked on with Misaki's.

A sudden burst of electricity reacted between her and the cat. It was as if they were bonding of some sort.

Without knowing how or why, Misaki stretched her hand out to the cat. It lifted its paw to Misaki's hand. They connected, hand and paw, the cat smiled and purred at her. It removed its paw from Misaki's hand and had a stretch. It stuck up its back and tail . Suddenly, it jumped at her. Misaki thought it would fall on her or at least she should feel something. But she noticed it had jumped _into_ her instead of on her…

She felt like she was being merged with another being. Like she was becoming an alien or mutant of some kind. She was exactly right. Her body was changing. Was this because of that cat…She asked herself whilst in her dream world.

She brought her hand up to her face. She turned them around slightly to the side. She was shocked to see a mark on the side of it.

"A mark? Why do I have a mark on my left hand?" She looked up at Ryou.

He shrugged, "I guess it just comes with the whole package of being a mew mew"

"A what?" She had had enough of all this mew mew stuff, what was it? And why were they calling her one. Is it like a gang member name or something?

"That cat you just saw was a Lyberian Lynx. It fused with you, and that's what gave you this mark" he nodded towards the mark on her hand. She rubbed at it furiously. Why wont it come off, she thought getting more and more frustrated.

" It's permanent. Well, until you defeat the threat on the Earth that is" He saw her confused face and sighed deeply "Look,that pendant is called a power pendant. Hold it in the air and shout 'Mew Mew Toffee Metamorphosis' and you'll see what I mean"

"But why-"

"Just do it!"

"alright…" she pulled a face and brought the pendant up to her face. The power pendant scared her, it was the reason she had gotten into all of this mess. She nodded anyway.

She took the gleaming pendant into her hands and shouted at the top of her voice

"Mew Mew Toffee, Metamorpho-si!"  
A luminous light clouded around her and she was floating in a sea of sparkles…

_**Sorry to leave this at a cliff-hanger, but I just couldn't stop myself *smiles evilly* The next chapter also has a lot of action and you'll see that Misaki isn't exactly as perfect as she is said to be…  
**__**Eating an ice-cream whilst checking my story for mistakes, yummy!  
**__**Anyways please leave reviews and check back for the next chapter, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter I've had a lot going on. Reviewsss would be nice...maybe? pwease... :D**_


	3. Me And My Tail

_**This chapter took me long than usual because I've been wondering how exactly to describe her transformation other than the obvious blinding light. Sorry about all of those spelling mistakes in the last chapter which I tried to fix as soon as possible. Please leave comments! Byeee :3**_

Chapter three: Me and my tail

Misaki was encased in a stunning bright light, blinding everyone around her. The sparkles hovered over her torso and stuck to her like glue. This happened all over her body. More and more bright light was sticking to her and sparkles vibrated all over her body. They slowly drifted away form her body and created two cat ear shapes. They spun round and round, creating swirls of sparkles every where it went. Eventually, they landed on the top of Misaki's head. The sparkles gathered at the tips of her hair and spread out and downward to elongate it.

Some sort of fabric had gathered around her body and was stretching and tearing all around her, creating shapes of the most wonderful colour she had ever seen. The fabric clung to her body and the sparkles then moved onto her feet. They danced around them until they too clung to her lower legs. Two long cream boots appeared just as the sparkles evaporated.

It wasn't so much as a tiny twang of pain that had made a tail sprout from her bum. It was all over in a matter of seconds, yet to her it felt more like minutes. She was relived when the glowing stopped and she could finally see again, even if her eyes were still fuzzy from crying.

Misaki stepped out of the glowering light. Ryou's eyes glittered when he saw her in her mew form. "She looks just like 'her' " he muttered under his breath.

Who's 'her', Misaki wondered for a moment before realising what had just happened.

She looked over herself and blushed. She was wearing, well…hardly anything. A cream love heart shaped tube covered her chest and soft ruby fur edged the top of her boob tube. Red fur also covered a band about an inch down from her boob tube and her belly button was clearly on show. Her shoulder had some kind of arm garnet, which was puffy and cream and was also rimmed with ruby fluff.

She wore Cream puffy mini short with red fur lining the top of them and knee high cream boots with ruby encrusted laces and red lining.

Covering her left hand were fingerless gloves rimmed with a white bow and jagged edges, her right hand consisted of the same gloves but was a deep red. Each glove had a triangle cut out on the left side of each hand, one cut out had her mew mark clearly engraved into it.

Her hair was elongated to reach to her hips and was a redder colour than usual.

"What happened to me!" Misaki was panicking and a look of shock swept over her. She gave herself the once over, her hands reaching for her ears and tail. For almost the fith time today her eyes welled up with slippery tears. She couldn't help herself. If she had any weakness it would be her cowardliness. "What has happened to me! I'm a…a…I'm a cat! That pendant turned me into a freak!" She shriek loudly and pointed a nasty finger at the shimmering pendant around her neck on a cream chocker.

Ryou laughed and turned to meet her gaze.

"What's with that weird smile!"

"You remind me of someone, that's all…" His thoughts wondered back to when he first infused the mews. They had saved the world from the evil clutches of the cyniclones only ten years ago. Ichigo, lettuce, Mint, Zakuro and Pudding. Pudding was the only one still in Tokyo but she wasn't much use to Ryou and Keiichero anymore since they had all lost their powers five years ago.

When he looked at Misaki he thought of Ichigo. He didn't know how or why but she resembled her in some ways. Maybe because they were both infused with a type of cat or because they both had similar red hair. All Ryou could hope for was that Misaki was a brilliant team leader as Ichigo was.

"Now get down there and fight that monster!" he ordered.

"wait, wait, wait… I've got to fight that monster?" Her heart was beating like a water pump. She couldn't fight that! Not unless she had some sort of super human powers as well as her super human ears.

Before she knew it she was falling through the air having just been pushed by Ryou. Her cat instincts kicked in and her legs bent backwards, leaving enough space for her feet to land gracefully between a fallen tree trunk and the monsters feet. Her ears pricked up and she did a treble back flip and landed on the opposite side of the repulsive beast. Her eyes glazed over and she repeated after her thoughts,

"How dare you attack innocent people you slim ball! You will pay for your doings beast!" "Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face ~ Nya!"

What has happened to her. She felt all wriggly inside. She wasn't in control of her speech anymore and that unsettled her. Not having control was something she hated more than anything. What made it worse was that she had meowed without knowing how she did it.

The monster stomped toward her. Misaki stepped back but the monster kept coming and coming,

"Nice little Ratty" She shouted. It's response was terrifying. The demon rats shriek shook the ground like an earthquake. Misaki shivered " Okay…maybe not little." She said, quivering "Nice disgustingly big mouse" She looked up at Ryou who was obviously enjoying her moment of peril.

"Ryou! It should be the other way round! The cat is meant to eat the mouse, right?" She shouted "I'm not meant to be eaten for breakfast by a giant demon rat!"

Ryou finally stopped laughing at whatever it was amusing him, "Say the first thing that comes to mind" She stared at him desperately, what was that supposed to mean?

"Something like…peaches?" He burst into another sudden laughing moment when she knew that he was obviously not going to be much help. She yelled at the top of her voice " Peaches!" Ryou now had tears streaming down his face, he couldn't stop laughing. Nothing happened. She knew screaming 'peaches!' at the monster wasn't going to do anything but what did she have to lose? Only her life. Her eyes welled over again "No, I wont cry anymore" she said determinedly. She shut her eyes and said of the first thing that came to mind, just as Ryou had told her.

"Caramel Wand!" A sudden burst of light sprung form her left hand. It moulded and shaped itself it a stick shape. Sparkles flew form no where and created gems and crystal beads all around the wand. Spirals and swirls appeared on the tips of the wand where a big red gem lay glowing brilliantly. To finish it off a cream bow and angel wings appeared below the ruby gem. It was beautiful and it glimmered silently. Misaki was unfazed by the enormity of the power radiating from the wand she was more interested in how beautiful it was. _Say the first thing that comes into your mind_ she thought. She span her wand around her in circles, creating a blur of sparkles everywhere it flew.

"Ribbon…Caramel heart" She drew the wand to her chest and painted a love heart picture full of sprinkles of glitter, "Flash!" She pointed the wand at the monster and rainbow tinted bubbles flew out of her wand and splashed onto the monster, creating an explosion of glitter. It shrieked, quieter than before yet it still shook the ground. It evaporated into a pile of dust. She walked over to it and noticed a slight glimmer in the grey sands. She delved for it wondering what it could be. Her hand touched something soft as velvet. She clutched it tightly and opened the palm of her hand; a pearl lay still in her hand. It had a light touch of purple to it. She decided to keep it to herself. She was surprised to find that her mew outfit had a hidden pocket on the side of her shorts and carefully placed it in there.

Ryou jumped down from the stump he had sat on to watch the 'show' and walked over to her.

"Good job…"He said without even a glance towards her" welcome to the team!"

She looked at him for a second

"Hey, mister I have so many questions to ask you!" She sneered at him "What do you mean by 'team' there's only you isn't there? Two, why did I turn into a cat! Three, how do I turn back to my normal self-" He sighed dramatically and put a hand on Misaki's shoulder. She blushed and murmured the rest of her last question.

"Come with me and I'll tell you everything you need to know" A bight light surrounded them and they were no where to be seen. Any passer Byers must of thought they teleported or were seeing things, because they just disappeared into, what looked like, thin air…

_**I know, I know, another cliff hanger but I cant help myself it just to tempting. Review please, have a nice day, I look forward to seeing ya'll in the next chapter! :3 review!**_


	4. The Four Mews

_**Bonjour, Sorry about that, I'm just getting into the French spirit so I can ace my test, hehee. Since schools started out for me again, humph, I won't be updating as regularly as before 'cuz of all the nasty homework I get : ( I'll try to update every Saturday or Sunday for ya'll, kay? Onwards and upwards they say. **_

_**Anyway, 'cuz I've been told I must do a disclaimer 'cuz of some copyrights-says mum- so I'll be doing one from now on. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew or it's characters they belong to Mia Ikumi and her band of manga peeps. But I do own all of the characters in this fanficcy apart from Ryo and Keiichero. ENJOYY!**_

Chapter four: Me and the four mews

They reappeared in some kind of steel room with computers that hung in every corner of the room. _Probably surveillance cameras_, she thought to herself, taking in metal after metal after metal. Even the chairs were a rusty steel colour.

Ryou let go of Misaki and immediately plopped his hands into his pockets. Misaki-who was still mew toffee- scowled at him.

The metal door burst open, causing a rustic bolt to fall out and clanked on the floor. She was obviously the only one that noticed since neither of them even glanced back at the worn out door. "Ryou, I've found our girl-" said a tall, lanky, brunette dressed in a butlers uniform. He had beautiful thin eyes all long eyelashes. The brunette had a very serene face. He made the room seem so peaceful and quiet.

The brunette stopped in his tracks when he saw Misaki, "I see…" the corners of his lips curved into a smile. Toffee felt her heart pounding slightly,

"You've done well Shirogane" His voice, so soft, like velvet. _Wow! Even his voice was sexy and endearing_, she thought to herself.

Keiichiro slipped down onto one knee and kissed her hand very softly, her stomach turned to butterflies, "My dear Toffee. Don't be alarmed by all of this. We will explain it soon enough, as long as you hear us out" She felt her head nodding without thinking, "good, good. You will be a fine lady Toffee, thank you"

She blushed and nodded again, completely shell shocked by his politeness and at loss for words. He was the complete opposite from Ryou who was rude and had no care in the world about anything.

The computers screens changed from a map of Los Angeles to a red screen. The brunette walked over to the screens and signature for her to join him. Ryou followed quickly behind with a smirk on his face.

She positioned herself in front of the screens and watched his angel face relax into a tight smile. "As you should already know, you have been infused with the D.N.A of a type of cat. A Lyberian Lynx to be precise." He clicked a button and the whole screen changed from red to white. A cat appeared on the screen. It was brown with a fury tail and spotted ears that pointed at the tips. She immediately felt a surge through her body from seeing the cat she was bonded with.

"But what were with those alien things!" she had only seen them once and she already knew she hated them.

"They have names yanno" Ryou remarked, "their Cyniclones from the planet Cynith. It's your job to fight them and make sure they don't take over the world."

"Why me! I barley lived through that last attack with that…that…thing! It would have killed me!"

"You don't have much choice now do you" Shirogane glared "You've already been infused, there's no turning back now" Misaki hated Ryou's rude attitude, but stopped herself getting to angry, she couldn't, not in front of the sex god anyway.

"What Shirogane's trying to say is that your in it for good now, there's no turning back. Not unless you want this world to be destroyed" he said it in such a sweet alluring voice she was totally fine about the world ending.

"Wait, wait, wait, I've got to defeat them all by myself?"

"No there are four others." the computer screens changed once more. This time the computer changed into a blue colour with what looked like a black squirrel, or maybe a ferret on the screen.

"The Black Footed Ferret" he said pointing to the screen.

The next slide showed a pink dolphin, "The Pink Nosed Dolphin"

The screen then morphed into a light shade of orange and showed a rainbow coloured parrot with a yellow head "The Yellow Eared Parrot"

"And last but not least, the Arctic Polar Bear" The screen showed a white polar bear upon a lilac background.

"Do I have to find all of these people?"

"Yes. It wont be easy. But I know a place to start with" Keiichero said, "I may have found the second mew already. But it wont be easy to get her to believe."

"How did you find her?" Misaki asked feeling really disorientated. Does she have to find one girl out of the millions of people in L.A?

"Some girl has an amazing talent for swimming so I thought she might me our dolphin girl" Shirogane said, interrupting her special moment with sex god.

"How do I tell if she's a mewy thing like me?"

"You see your hand?" blonde said. She nodded. "That's how you know she's a mew. She'll have a mew mark like you." He threw another pendent at her, similar to hers but had a blue swirl on it "Take this" he said "You may need it soon"

"Now come back upstairs with us, we have a surprise for you" said the sexy god. And with that they made their way back upstairs.

"Here" Keiichero said, handing her a box wrapped in red tissue paper and a cream bow. She took I into her hand, said her thanks and opened the gift. Inside lay a red waitress uniform hemmed with cream frills and ruby bows. Her eyes filled with sparkles. It was beautiful, but…

"What do I need a waitress uniform for?"

"We thought if we opened this café it would entice more girls to have cakes here, therefore, more chance of running into the other Mews" Keiichero said "It would help if you could be out first waitress here. You'd get paid $15 an hour and the plus side is you get to wear such a cute waitress outfit"

"Wadday say Misa?" Shirogane said

"Hey don't call me Misa! It's Misaki alright!"

"You can get changed in the back" he replied, ignoring the look she gave him and stomped off to get changed.

She came back as happy as an elf. She looked major cute in the waitress outfit, it completely matched her hair.

"Wow. I have to say, you look kind of cute… Blondie remarked. Misaki sniffed at him and looked at Keiichero

"You look radiant" he said.

She blushed. And laughed like a little girl with a Barbie doll._ Gosh, he's such a sex god _she thought to herself.

"Right, you start tomorrow" Ryou said.

And she knew tomorrow would be eventful to say the least.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" she called out through the house. No one answered. "Their probably all out", she sighed. But how wrong was she. Little did she know that in the other room her step mother was lying still on the sofa with a purple haired alien standing above her, smirking crazily…

**Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter sorry its so short and hope Shirogane and Keiichero were as much in character as I could make them be. I laughed at myself when I got the idea that 14 year old Misaki would fancy a 30 year old man and call him 'sex god' was funny so I hope you found it funny toooooo! Read the next chapter soon and please review!**


	5. Alien Kiss

**Soo I now have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter myself so just bear with me maybe? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew but I own everything in this story apart from Shirogane and Keiichero which you should already know.**

Chapter five: Alien Kiss

She stumbled through to the kitchen to grab a glass of lemonade when something caught the corner of her eye. The kitchen was connected to the living room without a wall so it was pretty easy to see through to the other room. She could clearly see the sofa and the telly from the kitchen sink, which was handy for seeing purple aliens that decided to creep into your living room.

She looked over her shoulder and gasped at the sight of a motionless body lying on the couch.

"Rin onee-chan!" she ran over to her sleeping step mom and felt for her pulse. "Phew! She's still breathing."

"But not for long little kitty cat" she span round to search for the voice. She had a feeling it might be that alien creep who almost killed her last time. She knew what to do. She took hold of her pendant with a shaking hand and clutched it to her chest.

"Mew mew Toffee metamo-" a gash of wind spun her pendant out of her trembling hand and a rather pale hand picked it up from the yellow carpet.

"What have we here then? A glowing pendant. To bad you can't use it to transform into mew toffee now isn't it?" with that he chucked it across the room and it crashed into some boxes behind the dinner table, totally ruining her tidying she'd done the night before. But now wasn't the time for worrying about tidying. Firstly, if she couldn't transform then how would she beat this thing and secondly how come this alien looks nothing like the one that attacked her last time? Was there more aliens than just that purple haired dude?

This alien still had purple hair, but it was a lighter shade and he had more boyishly good looking features than the other alien. She was almost afraid of thinking it but, he looked good. It was such a difference form the other creepy alien. This one had pale pink eyes framed with long pale black eyelashes

His face was porcelain white and freckles everywhere.

He wore Capri pants and a cut off brown shirt that showed off his toned tummy and his spiked navel.

They stared at each other for a long while. He smirked, "Your not to bad kitty cat, if you were on my side I definitely would-"he shook his head and raised his hands. He seemed to be able to bend air with his fingers alone which was pretty scary.

Air gathered in his hand and a big gust of wind knocked Misaki off her feet.

"Ahh!" she screamed as her body hit the ground with a thud. She instinctively let her arm act as a shield for her face. Pain sprang through her body. She had to get through this or she had no idea what would happen.

As she lay there she could make out the faint sparkle of her power pendant under a large pile of boxes. She scrambled for the boxes, hoping that he wouldn't attack again or she was a goner. She picked her feet up from the ground and ran towards the pendant. Gusts of wind blew around hr in every direction; thanks to her cat reflexes she was able to dodge them all without a single glance backwards.

She made a leap for the pendant and grabbed it. Within seconds she was holding it close to her chest, breathing heavily and shaking.

"Mew Mew Toffee! Metamorpho-si!" a red light surrounded her and transformed her into mew toffee.

"Now you're info it, alien creep! How dare you attack my family! Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face ~Nya!" wow, did she just day that?

"Hahaha, even you in your mew form can't defeat me!" he shouted obviously underestimating her.

Another gust of wind flew past her, knocking her off her feet and onto her butt.

"Ouch!" she gasped whilst rubbing her bruised butt. Something rippled beside the alien. It was some sort of teleporting thing because another alien popped out of it, "Stop messing around with this cat mew Eru, you've already annoyed our master enough, wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we" Eru gave the new alien a sneer

"Okay I'm coming, just give me a minute okay Irku?" Irku nodded and disappeared back into the now purple portal.

A blur of white and brown smudged towards her and before she knew it a hand was on her chin, pulling it upwards to look at him, "I'll be back before you know it kitty cat, just you wait" he noticed the faint tears in her eyes from before, "no need to cry, I think we'll be seeing each other again very soon" and with that her kissed her on the lips for a long while.

She pushed him in the stomach and he flew away. "Toodaloo!" and he disappeared within another portal. Her cheeks were burning red hot. She'd just been kissed. By an alien. Who she didn't even know. He had stolen her first ever kiss. He was hot and everything but he was planning to take over the world. And, for the second time, he was an alien.

She was too busy fretting over her alien kiss to realise her step mom was waking up. "Hey" she said rubbing her head "what, happened, why was I sleeping and why are you wearing such a skimpy outfit!"

Misaki, realising what had just happened, got up and stood next to the door "Oh, you know…" she said wandering what else to say "I was…erm…trying on a new Halloween outfit? You fell asleep so I thought it would be best not to wake you, I know how groggy you get when your tired?"

"Halloween? that's months away" she was getting suspicious now,

"Well… you know how I like to plan things early right?" and with that she ran upstairs into her room. Phew, she was safe from her step mom. She transformed back and put on her pyjamas. She was so ready for some sleep.

All night she kept having dreams about that kiss and the hot alien. She kept thinking of everything she should have done instead. But it was to late now. Was his name Eru? All she knew was that there were now two aliens trying to take over the earth and she couldn't let that happen at all costs, whether it meant letting that alien kiss her or anything else.

She kept her pendent close at hand, in case some else tried to attack her…

**Yup Eru is meant to be really hot, kinda like Kish. Theres going to be two other alien guys as well soon soooo carry on reading to find out what happens between Misaki and Eru! Review please! :3**


	6. Somthing Mew

**Hey again! Thanks so much for all of the reviews and follows it means a lot to know that people like my story. Sorry its been so long ive been doing my other fanfic. Anyways a new mew comes in a soon chapter, in your reviews try and guess what she is infused with. If anyone gets it right then they get a cookie from the cookie monster-what? It was the best prize I could come up with :3 tehee.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own mew mew or any of their characters and I'm obviously not copying anyone's already made characters. The characters are all mine apart from Keiichero and Ryo, which you should already know by now.**

Chapter six: Something Mew

"Misaki! Will you please not sleep in my classes!"

_Groan_, Misaki lifted her eyelids slightly to look for the shrill voice of her Algebra teacher, Mrs Bruno.

She couldn't help it. The events of yesterday just kept spinning through the brunettes mind again and again. The whole mew thing was completely putting a damper on her spirit. Not to mention her school reputation. And it wasn't just being a mew that got her mind going. It was that kiss… The kiss she unexpectedly received from her alien friend. Yes, he was hot, but that didn't really mean anything.

His words circled inside her head…

"_I'll be back before you know it kitty cat, just you wait" …_

"_no need to cry" …_

"_I think we'll be seeing each other again very soon" …And then he…he…KISSED ME! _she couldn't take it any longer.

"Sorry Mrs Bruno" she sighed. The teacher sniffed and went back to her complicated equations Misaki still couldn't wrap her head around.

_Poke, Poke. _Misaki span round to face the girl behind her. "Hey Misaki are you alright? You haven't been yourself recently" she muttered so the teacher wouldn't hear her.

Misaki nodded swiftly and turned back around in her seat. _Poke, poke. _Misaki turned around again, "Yes?" The blonde sitting behind her pointed to a girl in the back row and then pointed to her neck. Misaki raised her eyebrows at the blonde. She had no idea what she was trying to say.

"That girl has a-"

"Hanaka and Misaki! Stop talking in my class or I will send you to the principle!"

"Yes Mrs Bruno" Hanaka stuttered. _What was that girl trying to tell me…_She thought to herself.

_Poke, poke…Crash! _A paper aeroplane flew onto her table. Causing Misaki to squeak. Luckily the teacher just gave her a hard stare. She opened up the note careful not to make a crinkling sound. She stopped dead when she read what her friend had wrote to her in her usual big handwriting,

_That girl has a love bite. And by love bite I mean the bites you get when a special someone bites you. But its funny because it's in a love heart shape and has brackets around it. Don't ask. I observed it closely. _

Misaki looked over her shoulder at the girl on the back row. She had unusual pink hair and deep blue eyes. Misaki knew what she had to do. Tonight she would follow her home and observe her 'love bite' more closely. She knew that it sounded like she was stalking her but if she, by any chance, was a fellow mew then she needed to get her to join Misaki fast.

-0-

Misaki had been following the pink haired girl down three streets so far and she didn't suspect a thing. She had asked around most of the girls in school about her pink haired friend. By the time school had ended Misaki already knew the girls name and road that she lived on. Being the queen of the school had its advantages.

The pink haired girl's name was Chiyo Takinari and she lived in the famous Takinari house at the end of Main Street - a cleverly named street because it was the only main road in the town - and had very famous parents. She was seemingly rich seeing as her house had a swimming pool, 20 acres of land, horse stables, six toilets (no idea why you would even need three toilets let alone six) 10 bedrooms and bodyguards followed the poor girl everywhere.

As Misaki neared Takinari House she began thinking of all the benefits she could gain if Chiyo were actually a mew. She could have a never-ending supply of money and horses (not that they'd actually lend her any money of course) she could also have free swimming lessons. The possibilities were endless.

Misaki suddenly stopped in her tracks. A pink glow was emanating around the rich girl. "Strange" Misaki wondered aloud. Everything seemed to stop in mid action apart from her and Chiyo. She knew what was happening as soon as a purple portal started opening right before her very eyes. _Oh, no. Please make it not be Eru again. Please_, she thought to herself. The same lilac hair and good-looking face zipped through the portal right in front of… "Chiyo!" Misaki squawked as her legs started running towards the girl,

"Get away from him!" but Chiyo hadn't heard her. She was in a trance. Tears welled up in Chiyo's deep blue eyes.

"Hahaha!" Eru cackled, never taking his gaze from Misaki's eyes. "I just knew I'd see you again sometime" the brunette growled at him.

"Mew Mew Toffee!" she kissed her glowing power pendant "Metamorpho-si!" a red light surrounded her body and wrapped her up in a lovely feeling. Before she knew it, Misaki was replaced by the beautiful Mew Toffee.

Eru snapped his fingers and Chiyo dropped to the ground shaking like crazy. He dropped to his feet and walked toward Mew Toffee, grabbed her chin and lightly dug his nails into her soft olive skin. "Get off me!" she shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks. His lips pressed against hers for a second. She didn't know what to do. Her mind went blank. Her worst nightmare had been confirmed. Her legs went limp and she dropped to the ground; tears trickling down her face.

"Its been fun playing with you kitty cat, but I'll let my friends deal with you instead of wasting my time here" and he teleported away. Leaving a stunned Misaki on the ground. Once again defeated by a simple kiss.

Her mind wondered and she hardly even took any notice of the now screeching mutant-octopus that was the size of a polar bear.

Misaki turned to Chiyo who was now standing up. She was neck was glowing pink. That's when Misaki knew that stalking he home had not been a waste of time at all.

"Chiyo!" Misaki screamed at the shaking girl, "have you seen that new mark on your neck!"

"Yes! It's a bit hard not to notice!"

"Shout the first thing that comes to mind!"

"What? How will that-"

"Just do it!" they were both close to tears as the mutant octopus drew nearer.

Chiyo closed her eyes and touched her supposed 'love bite'. A pink glow filled the air beside her. Sparkles gathered in her hands and a pendant began forming in her hands. Chiyo gave Mew Toffee one last glance before nodding.

"Mew Mew Coconut!" Chiyo pressed her lips against the pendants cold metal lining, "Metamorpho-si!" a stunning pink light engulfed Chiyo's body…

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I get to give lots of cookies out in the next chapter! Anyways g'night and see you next time! Tehee ;3**


End file.
